Un Corazón Latente
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Una tarde de invierno Marcara las vidas de Tachibana y Fujimon, ambos se declaran su amor. todo parece color de rosa en la vida de ambos, hasta que alguien al que consideraban su amigo los traiciona. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y VIOLACION
1. Chapter 1

La brisa helada, el cielo gris, los pequeños copos de nieve caían con elegancia sobre el país nipón, todo paisaje se encontraba cubierto por nieve. Sin duda el invierno reclamaba su trono ese tarde.

Una pequeña niña de 15 años caminaba por las calles de Tokio. Sus hermosos ojos-verdes miraban encantada el lugar. Hacia tanto que no nevaba, realmente estaba muy contenta el invierno era su estación favorita. Le encantaba ver cada detalle que este daba.

Esa tarde quería saltar y gritar de emoción, sus compañeros al fin aceptaron que ella era mujer. A partir de ahora nada detendría sus metas como competidora del TGC. Aquella determinación llenaba de alegría a su corazón.

 **-¡Tal vez debería invitarlos a cenar!** -Pensó Tachibana.-Después de todo quería agradecerles el haber dejado que se quedara en Toy-Gun-Gun.

Siguió su camino, espero paciente a que el semáforo marcara para poder pasar.

 **-¡Tachibana-san!**.-Escucho un llamado. Miro a su derecha y entonces sus ojitos brillaron.

 **-Fujimoto-san**.-la Oji-verde no puso evitar sonrojarse. Ahí al lado suyo y montado en su bicicleta estaba su amor platónico.

Trato por todos los medios de no salir corriendo, realmente Fujimoto se veía adorable con ese suéter blanco y gorro azul.

 **-¡No te desmayes!.** -Se gritó así misma.

 **-¿Tachibana-san, Donde vas?.** -Pregunto curioso el rey destructor de asalto.

 **-Yo-o-que-e-eria-ir-a-a-com-prar-al-su-upermercado.** -Contesto apenada.

 **-¿Quieres que te lleve?**

 **-¡Sí!-** Sin querer había levantado la voz, quiso disculparse. Pero el rostro feliz de Fujimon le hizo recapacitar.

-¡Suba Tachibana-san!.-Fujimon señalo el asiento de atrás de su bicicleta.

Tachibana subió acomodándose. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- **Gracias**.-Murmuro bajito.

Fujimoto sonrió, Tachibana era la primera persona que se subía a su bicicleta, Midori-san e Ichi siempre se negaban.

Su pequeño mechón de pelo empezó a mecerse como una antena. Tachibana miro curiosa aquel detalle.

 **-¡Lindo!- -¡Lindo!- -¡Lindo!- -¡Lindo!- -¡Lindo!- -¡Lindo**!-.-Coreaba en su mente.

La compra en el supermercado fue muy divertida. Tachibana reía ante las ocurrencias de Fujimoto. Sin saberlo su lado femenino salió a flote haciéndola ver realmente preciosa, lo que dio por confirmado las sospechas del joven interno de medicina.

Pero ahora una enorme interrogante se formaba en su cabeza.

 **-¿Masamune-san y usted son novios?.-** Pregunto sin rodeos.

Tachibana abrió sus ojos a más no poder y pegando el grito en el cielo dijo: **¡NO!, ¡Matsuoka-san es como mi hermano!-** Afirmo mirándolo fijamente.

 **-¿Y Yukimura-san?-** Su duda seguía en pie.

 **-¡NO!.-** Tachibana estaba a punto de un desmayo.

 **-¿Tienes novio?**

 **-¡NO!**

Fujimoto no pudo evitar sonreír, Tachibana era muy linda. Preciosa en todo sentido. Desde que se conocieron en el TGC no pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida, valentía, justicia y preocupación.

Su mano acaricio tímidamente la mejilla de la pequeña, siempre se repitió que ella era prohibida. La diferencia de edad era de 10 años. Él ya había vivido lo que a ella le faltaba por vivir. Ambos eran tan parecidos y a su vez tan diferentes. Sus ojos marrones analizaron con cuidado el rostro de Tachibana, aprecio cada detalle, cada textura.

- **Fuji-i-moto-san**.-Hotaru apenas podía hablar.

El rey destructor de asalto se había enamorado de una niña de 15 años. La ONU de seguro lo buscaría y metería preso.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejo pasmado a Fujimon. La integrante de Toy-Gun-Gun se puso de puntillas y acorto la distancia de sus rostros, uniendo en un tímido beso sus labios. Mostrando que aquel era el primer beso de Tachibana y Fujimoto.

El joven doctor quiso corresponder, pero Tachibana salió corriendo del local mientras gritaba: **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

El pobre hombre quedo con los ojos como platos, primero le robaban su primer beso y ahora la culpable huía. Su mente le decía que era mejor olvidar aquel beso, pero su fuerza de voluntad supero a su cerebro.

 **-¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!-** Tachibana no dejaba de gritarse a sí misma, las personas pensaron que estaba loca. La pobre niña de ojos verdes estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un semáforo en rojo. Esta corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Llego a su departamento y a zancadas subió las escaleras. Abrió de un jalón su puerta y cuando estuvo por cerrarla, una silueta se metió a su departamento dejándola con la puerta abierta.

Ahí dentro de su departamento estaba Fujimoto respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas coloradas. Este se arrodillo en el suelo y sujetando la mano de la pequeña niña se declaró.

 **-¡Tachibana-san!**.-Hablo a duras penas **.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-** Fujimoto ahoraestaba dejando de lado su timidez.

Hotaru trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás pensó que su amigo y rival correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Con el corazón palpitando a más no poder dio su respuesta.- **Acepto.**

Fujimon solo la jalo a su lado y la deposito suavemente en el piso apresando sus labios con los de ella. Despejando en claro sus sentimientos.

Tachibana enrojeció ferozmente, trato de apartarlo más las manos de Fujimoto se adueñaron de su cuerpo juntándolo al suyo. Tachibana gimió débilmente, podía sentir una extraña fuerza correr por sus venas, pero debido a su inexperiencia no supo corresponder. Fujimoto sonrió pícaramente entre beso y beso: Sin duda su princesa era muy tierna.

 **-Eres hermosa**.-Declaro viendo directamente aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban con mucha fuerza.

Tachibana solo suspiro avergonzada. La cercanía del rey de asalto aturdía sus sentidos.

- **Se mía.-** Pidió el hombre susurrando en su oído.

Hotaru solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio y lo abrazo de manera desesperada, sabía perfectamente que significaban aquellas palabras. Tal vez era demasiado rápido. Pero estas cosas eran tan normales que ya no se consideraban un Tabú.

Aquel abrazo fue una aprobación de parte de Hotaru. Y sin dejar de darle besos tomo a su novia en brazos y entre tras pie y tras pie dio con el cuarto de baño.

Ahí Tachibana fue depositada delicadamente en el suelo. Fujimon abrió la llave del agua caliente y pronto el vapor y humedad se adueñaron del baño. Tachibana y Fujimon se colocaron debajo la ducha, el agua caliente de deslizo por sus cuerpos, muy poco les importo la ropa.

Fujimon se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Tachibana para poder besarla. Su princesa no opuso resistencia.

Si bien ambos eran inexpertos, su intuición naciente les daba una guía.

Un suave gemido de Hotaru ayudo a Takatora a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban tímidamente. Las manos del hombre viajaban con timidez por el cuerpo de su novia, retiro cada prenda de su amada dejándola completamente expuesta. Con lujuria y amor observo cada detalle desde el tono de su piel rosado-perlado, hasta sus diminutos pechos y cintua. Fujimoto beso y memorizo cada curva como si su vida se fuera en ello. Tachibana le correspondía de manera torpe y miedosa.

El joven doctor le dio una pequeña orden.- **Tócame**.-Dicho eso tomo las manos de Tachibana y las coloco sobre su pantalón, dejando notar una palpable erección que necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Tachibana con mucho nerviosismo quito el seguro del pantalón y bajo la bragueta. Su mano derecha se coló entre la piel del rey destructor de asalto y su bóxer, su mano viajaba con cuidado, acariciando y presionando, los gemidos del hombre la alentaron a continuar y caricia tras caricia Fujimon quedo desnudo, ahora el sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la baldosa y con Tachibana encima. Tan único y único era ese momento. En que sus cuerpos se acoplaron en uno solo.

La primera embestida fue muy delicada pero a su vez dolorosa. Pequeñas gotas carmesí se deslizaron por la unión de ambos cuerpos. Tachibana hizo lo posible por no llorar, pero el temblor de su cuerpo fue su delator.

Takatora percibiendo esa reacción, susurro en su oído que todo estaría bien y que el dolor pasaría pronto. Solo esas palabras le dieron la fuerza para continuar.

El vaivén era lento y rítmico, sus cuerpos formaron una danza erótica tan perfecta que el dolor quedo en el olvido, dejando que el placer los llevara al límite. Al final un te amo resonó en aquel baño.

Al final de todo se metieron en la pequeña tina llena de espuma, Fujimoto con mucho cuidado retiro su esencia del interior de Hotaru, no quería que su pequeña se sintiera incomoda. Tachibana se dejó hacer, Fujimon la trataba con tanto cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Las horas pasaron ahora los dos estaban ahí en la pequeña cama de Hotaru, acurrucándose y resguardándose del frio. Ambos cuerpos desnudos se brindaban su propio calor. La ropa de ambos estaba en la secadora. Tachibana bien pudo ponerse un conjunto de pijama, pero prefirió estar en igual condiciones que fujimoto.

Ambos miraron desde aquel lecho la luna que se alzaba gloriosa en medio de las nubes grises dejando ver belleza y grandeza. Las pequeñas estrellas eran pequeños diamantes incrustados en el manto oscuro. Esa noche de invierno ambos juraron amor eterno, solo la luna fue testigo de un amor puro y sin malicia. Tachibana-Hotaru y Fujimoto-Takatora unieron sus vidas.

Al amanecer el primero en despertar fue Fujimoto el cual miraba encantado como Tachibana se aferraba a él. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se deslizo con sigilo y fue por su ropa. Una vez cambiado tomo del ropero una muda de ropa para Hotaru, con una gran agilidad la vistió sin despertarla.

Y con el mismo sigilo preparo el desayuno. Su antenita portátil empezó a moverse por tanta felicidad que sentía. Lo último que faltaba era hablar con los padres de Tachibana y pedir su mano en matrimonio.

 **Tachibana de Takatora, suena lindo.** -Su antenita portátil se movió con más fuerza.

 **Tachibana de Takatora**

 **Tachibana de Takatora**

 **Tachibana de Takatora**

 **Tachibana de Takatora**

Era lo único que podía pensar, amaba perdidamente a su princesa. Sus ojos marrones miraban a su pequeña dormir, esta descansaba ajena a todo. Si fuera por el de seguro la dejaría dormir, pero el desayuno estaba listo y sin mentir tenía un hambre atroz.

La llamo repetidamente hasta que Tachibana despertó, esta enrojeció al recordar todo y trato de enroscarse con las sabanas pero Takatora no la dejo. La lleno de besos para reclamarla como suya. Gritándole en silencio que no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse. Después de una pequeña charla ambos desayunaron y como una pareja de esposos, se despidieron en el marco de la puerta, Fujimoto debía ir a trabajar y Tachibana debía ir a su preparatoria.

Iba caminando, peor sentía una extraña presencia a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla Masamune y Yukimura iban cargados con sus respectivas a armas.

Lo siguiente que supo que es que fue baleado a diestra y siniestra por el Mangaka y el Host.

 **¡TACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACATACTACATACA!.-** Era el sonido de los disparos.

 **-¡PEDOFILO!**

 **-¡CORRUPTOR DE MENORES!**

 **-¡SIN VERGÜENZA!**

 **-¡ASALTA CUNAS!**

Eran los insultos que los dos integrantes de Toy-Gun-Gun.

Fujimoto estaba tendido en el suelo cubriéndose de manera dramática. Yuki y Matsu lo arrastraron a un callejón sin salida y siguieron disparándole.

La peor parte vino después, un interrogatorio al estilo de la Reina del sur. Donde sino respondías un balín iba a tu cabeza.

La tortura duro una hora, ahora el joven aspirante a pediatra cumplía con su trabajo, solo que nadie se explicaba el enorme chichón en su cabeza y las marcas rojas en su cara.

A pesar de las preguntas de Midori-sensei, Fujimoto guardo silencio, jamás le gusto ventilar su vida privada y con una seriedad poco común en él, le pidió que desistiera del asunto, Fujimoto por primera vez en su vida le puso un alto a su mentor.

Mientras Fujimoto acomodaba las citas médicas, Tachibana tomaba una pastilla del día después, Fujimoto le dio dinero para comprarla. Tuvo que rogar a la farmacéutica para que se la vendieran. La vieja bruja al ver la desesperación en el rostro de la niña, acepto.

Tachibana ahora iba de camino a sus clases. Su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse, sus caderas y muslos dolían mucho.

¡Bien merecido!-Se autocastigo mentalmente. Tal vez era cierto lo que su madre siempre le decía.

" **Tú no sirves como mujer"**

Pero ante aquel recuerdo amargo, un recuerdo hermoso florecía **\- Eres preciosa**.- Aquellas palabras que Fujimon le dio anoche mientas hacían el amor, desvanecían lentamente los complejos que su madre causo.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Tachibana a pesar del sueño logro rendir muy bien sus exámenes. Los maestros la felicitaron por sus logros.

A si los días pasaron, un mes, dos meses. Tachibana salía con Fujimoto a escondidas, cuando trataban de intimar, Matsuoka y Yukimura hacían una aparición demoniaca y acababan usando al rey de asalto como tiro al blanco.

Según ellos solo la cuidaban como una hermanita pequeña.

Tachibana y Fujimon tuvieron que acostumbrarse, si salían en una cita Yuki y Matsu irían de guardaespaldas.

Así las citas iban y venían.

Hoy pos suerte milagrosa lograron escapar del Host y el Mangaka. Ahora estaba en un hermoso parque lleno de árboles de sauce y cerezos sin contar las pocas rosas que sobrevivieron al invierno yacían cubiertas por nieve.

Y sin dudarlo dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Las manos tímidas de Tachibana recorrían con el cuerpo de su novio, subían y bajaban en un vaivén rítmico. Ambos exploraban cada punto sensible, cada suspiro y gemido era un resultado de una caricia y un beso. La princesa de ojos-verdes se atrevió a suplicar por más dejando de lado su orgullo.

Fujimoto obedeció complacido cada orden. Sus cuerpos se unieron ansiosos, las embestidas seguían un ritmo perfecto. Fujimoto entrelazo sus manos con las de Hotaru dejando en claro que aquello era una muestra de amor y no solo deseo. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces hicieron el amor esa noche. Lo único que importaba era sentirse tan cerca cómo era posible.

El hilo rojo del destino se anudaba en sus meñiques, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pero incluso aquellos que poseen el Hilo rojo del destino tienen que protegerse de la maldad humana. En especial de aquellos a los que llamas amigos.

 **CONTINUARAAAA**


	2. Una nueva vida crece

La vida de un Residente de medicina no era fácil. Takatora-Fujimoto lo sabía de primera mano, cada examen, cada acción, jugaban un rol importante en su carrera.

Esa mañana de julio, aun el invierno seguía presente. Su examen de Grado final se llevaría en dos horas. Los nervios le carcomían el alma, su antenita portátil, empezó a mecerse en señal de pánico. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, saber que si cometía algún error podía costarle sus sueños, provocaban una gran ansiedad.

 _ **-Fujimoto.**_ -Una voz familiar le hizo levantar el rostro de golpe.

Tachibana estaba ahí frente a él, con una sonrisa tierna y adorable.

 _ **-¿Qué-que…haces aquí Tachibana?**_ -Fujimoto se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Él estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa y lo último que quería era que su novia lo viera así.

 _ **-Solo quería verte.-**_ Tachibana agacho la cabeza sonrojada mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

Fujimoto no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierna que ella se veía. Con mucho cuidado de no asustarla se puso en pie y retiro sus manos de su rostro, dejando expuesta aquellos labios que el devoro en un segundo.

Tachibana enrojeció mientras correspondía con timidez ese beso demandante.

 _ **-Esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir**_.-Declaro mientras sus ojos marrones se tornaban oscuro y deseosos.

Hotaru enrojeció aún más si se podía, hasta los mejores tomates del mundo le tendrían envidia.

 _ **-Presumidos.**_ -Bromeo un compañero de Fujimoto mientras pasaba por su lado. Tachibana y Fujimoto rieron bajo, decidieron salir un momento al jardín. La universidad de Tokio contaba con hermosos jardines. Los árboles y flores eran cubiertos por los copos de nieve. La fuente se mostraba hermosa ante el clima.

Fujimoto se inclinó un poco y abrazo a Tachibana, juntando sus cuerpos y transmitiéndose todos sus sentimientos ese gesto.

 _ **-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-**_ Fujimoto hizo la pregunta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de sortijas de oro blanco. Los ojitos de Tachibana se tornaron llorosos. Aquello era un sueño.

 _ **-Takatora-Fujimoto, acepto ser tu esposa.-**_ Tachibana y Fujimoto tomaron una argolla y la colocaron en el dedo del otro.

 _ **-Serás mi esposa. ¡Serás mi esposa!**_.-Fujimoto empezó a gritar mientras tomaba a Tachibana en brazos y daban vueltas y más vueltas.

Ese momento parecía eterno hasta que…

 _ **-¡Fujimoto-san, nos toca!.-**_ Grito un compañero de Takatora mientras corría hacia ellos.

 _ **-¿Pero qué dices Jade-Kun? se supone que Satory-san y su equipo deben estar ahí.**_

 _ **-¡Satori-san y su equipo no llego. Rivaille-Sensei nos pide que entremos!**_

 _ **-¡Fujimoto-ve!-** T_achibana se alarmo. Ante la noticia.

Sin más ambos se despidieron con un beso. Tachibana junto sus palmas mientras rezaba por ellos, Fujimoto y Jade desaparecieron tras las enormes puertas de cristal.

Ella quedo sola, ahí en medio de los jardines.

 _ **-¿Me pregunto que dirá cuando se entere que será papa?**_ -Las mejillas de Hotaru se tiñeron de rojo, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban y sus manos se posaban en su vientre.

Continuara.


End file.
